


As Innocent as Ever (Lucifer x Virgin!F!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, S&M, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Started moving everything from my tumblr: DiavolosthotsMC is driving Lucifer crazy so he decides to pop her cherry in front of his brothers
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 39





	As Innocent as Ever (Lucifer x Virgin!F!Reader)

“I’m not a child, Lucifer.” You can’t even begin to tell how many times you have told him this, with a matching pout, of course, or maybe unbeknownst to you. This only prompted him to spoil you and treat you like his ‘good little girl’ even further. Really, how could he not? You’re so innocent, but so willing to do practically anything for him; it was cute. Adorable even. He’s the big bad wolf and you’re the unknowing little sheep. As much as he hates to admit it out loud, he loves treating you like… a youngling, because you are a youngling to him, in age anyway. He has eons of experience on you, in every aspect of life, but it’s so funny to watch you match up to him, and that cute little frown you give him… Well, it’s so much cuter in the frilly dresses he gets you, which, by the way, you never complain about wearing. He likes to see you in white especially because, “it emphasizes on your innocence, Darling.” And… You hated to admit that it does look pretty good on you.   
You had enough though. It wasn’t just the clothes or the ‘kids meals’ he bought you for funsies; it was the constant comments and the apparent disbelief in the fact that you were, indeed, an adult. You liked to be spoiled by him, that wasn’t the problem, but you wanted him to go past just… just being nice and cute! He was so rough with everyone else, why wasn’t he with you? “That’s quite enough, Darling.” he’d stop you every time you tried to get his clothes off, and of course you couldn’t force him, that’s just immoral and wrong, but you needed to convince him that you were more than just a fragile little girl… starting with skipping classes at RAD. You didn’t think you’d end up in his office quite so quickly, and he honestly seemed less than amused; good. “Why aren’t you in class?” A quick walk around his desk with your usual innocent look told you that he definitely wasn’t playing right now. “Why do you care?” Back talk? He cocked an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest, with not a hint of amusement in his eyes, “Why do I care? Because you’re my responsibility, (Y/N), and you can’t skip class.”   
Your eyes were trained on him, trying to read him, trying to figure out your next move, which happened to be a sudden rush of confidence. You seated yourself on his desk, pushing some of the paperwork back and crossing one leg over the other, making sure the skirt of the dress he bought you was riding up just a little too much. Tease. “Well… I don’t want to go back.” He scoffed, uncrossing his arms from his chest and moving to stand in front of you. Given his height, he still towered above you and thus put both hands on his desk, right beside your body when he looked directly into your eyes, “Well…” He was mocking you, gently, but his eyes quickly softened again, making you groan internally, “ if you go back now, we’ll do whatever you want for dinner.” Seriously? Even now when you tried to be bad, he didn’t take you seriously. “No. I want… hm… I don’t know what I want exactly, but I know it involves you…” Your hand gripped his tie, trying to pull him just a little bit closer, but he didn’t even budge an inch. “Hmpf… You need to get back to class, Darling, I won’t say it again.” “Or what?” Red eyes narrowed in on you, his hand reaching up to grip yours and pull it off his tie. Maybe…? “Or I won’t give you the attention you so desperately desire.”   
A smirk graced your features, one he almost dismissed, had it not been for your hand not cupping his front. He wouldn’t admit that the action was sudden, never, and his dick definitely responded almost instantly, not fully hard, but definitely awakening, “well then I’ll just take it.” His blood was beginning to boil; he didn’t have time to play games with you. “(Y/N)” A warning, a warning that you should oblige to, but it seems that you won’t, seeing as you began to rub him. “Daddy…” Your eyes held something playful in them, but he only growled, pulling you down from his desk and bending you over it instead, “I don’t think you want to be playing these games, (Y/N). Not if you value walking.” His hand caressed over your bum, riding up your skirt until they found the edge of your panties, pulling them up and making them smack back down against your skin. You gasped, the sensation sending a tingling in between your legs. “No, I do want to play these games with you… Daddy..”   
Lucifer chewed on the inside of his cheeks, looking down at your back and pushing your head down on the desk when you looked back at him. Half of him debated if this was just you trying to prove a silly point, the other half quite liked dealing with a bratty you. “Don’t expect me to keep you out of class, (Y/N). This is your responsibility.” You nodded, breathing heavily against his wooden desk although you weren’t so sure why you were already out of breath, “I want you to… treat me like a big girl, daddy. I want you to have sex with me.” Your words had him staring down at you again, his cock twitching at your words, but he didn’t let that distract him. His hand moved from your arse between your legs, feeling up your inner thigh before rubbing over your panties, making you squirm and moan out softly. His body leaned over yours, a gloved hand right beside your head as he leaned in, taking a sharp breath right by your ear before the hotness of his words hit it, “Big girls don’t just get to have sex with Daddy, Darling…” He pushed your panties to the side, feeling between your folds and watching his black gloves get soaked in your juices before he pulls back, “Big girls get fucked by Daddy.” he emphasized his words with a hard smack against your ass, making you cry out but he muffled it quickly with his other hand, “Careful there. You need to be quiet or I’m not doing anything.”  
It was almost amusing how willingly you nodded, even going as far as to spread your legs a little wider for him. “Good girl.” His praise had you weak in the knees, and so did his finger which slowly entered you, pumping in and out of you agonizingly slow as he went on to explain, “I’m going to spread you nicely with my fingers first… I’m not risking you yelling for mercy. I would rather have this done somewhere more… private, but it seems, as you’re so desperate for my cock,...” He emphasized his words by plunging his finger deep into you, curling right above your g-spot which had you moaning out against his hand that was still covering your mouth, “you leave me with no other choice.” Something about that seemed almost sweet to you; he wanted to wait… for your sake… he was being so considerate yet here you are, truly just riling him up so you could get a good dicking.   
A second finger entered you and only now did you realize that the glove never left his hand, adding to the width of his fingers. They felt so good… you moaned against his hand, feeling yourself slowly be moved against the wooden desk with every push of his fingers. “Come here.” The hand that was on your mouth left it, cupping your cheek instead as he turned your head to give you some open mouthed kisses, his tongue darting out to lick over your bottom lip until you got the signal to use your tongue as well. You moaned into his mouth, looking out of the corner of your eye to see him rock hard in his pants before he pulled away again. His fingers sped up, spreading out to get you nice and open for him, and making you bite your lips in an attempt to muffle your sounds of pleasure. “L-Lucifer…” He growled again, quickly using his hand once more to keep you quiet, “sshh… you don’t want to make this a public show, do you? Whose are you?” He pulled his hand away, pulling his fingers out of you and smacking your ass again, making you drop your head against his desk in an attempt to once again muffle the sound, “I-I’m yours daddy… please… use me as you please…”   
His eyes were trained on your cunt, watching it clench around nothing as a smirk grew over his features. It’s amazing how easily you submitted to him; no effort required at all. “Very well…” You heard him unbuckle his belt, opening his pants just far enough to pull his erected cock out of its confinements. He moved your skirt up a little higher, pushing your panties to the side before rubbing between your folds. You clenched again; he hasn’t even filled you yet, but he felt so big and the thought alone had you excited, “D-Daddy… please…” It was so cute how you begged, to him, for him… He spread your folds with one of his hands, using the other to guide his throbbing tip to your entrance, poking at it, “This will hurt… but I know you like that.” He pushed in, grunting softly when the tightness of your walls surrounded him. You cried out, pain taking over, and this time he didn’t muffle you… no… he relished in the sound of your cries, of the way you squeezed his cock with your slick walls, trying desperate to just engulf him when in reality he knew you were fighting back tears.   
The pleasure felt so good, too, though, rushing through your whole body, which tensed up. He debated on giving you the moment to adjust to his size, but you caused him so much inconvenience that he wasn’t quite sure you deserved it. Besides… your cries were just as sweet as your moans. He started out slow, but hard, pushing in as deep as he could with each thrust. It was definitely a tight fit and he could tell you had never been stretched before, not to this extent at least, and he took pride in that, not quite able to hold back the soft mock, “Are you happy Daddy took your virginity?” His hand ran up your back, pushing up into your hair and yanking your head back to look up, leaning over you with a smirk as he pushed up against you, awaiting your answer.   
“Hah…! You’re so big… Daddy… yes. Don’t m-mind me… j-just take me…!” in truth, the pain just turned you on even more, made you wetter, more accepting. He felt it, too, and who is he to deny his innocent little girl a little fun, right? His grip in your hair tightens as his thrusts sped up, his body spill bent over yours. You could feel the edge of his desk dig into your front, brushing against your clit each time and for a moment you debated if that was exactly how he had planned it. “You’re so tight, Darling….” he grunted again, feeling your pussy swallow him up more and more, as if it was trying to eat him up.   
Loud moans filled his office and a quick remembrance on what, or better yet who, he doesn’t want to disturb you, he covers your mouth again, using the hand that was still slick with your juices to stuff into your mouth, “taste yourself… tell me how you taste… Maybe next time, I’ll allow myself a taste as well.” the thought of him going down on you had you clenching around him, his other hand coming down to smack your ass again. By now, you were sure your bum was red, but it was nothing that mattered when the sting felt so nice, “L-Lucifer…” his name was muffled around his fingers, but he chuckled in delight, speeding up even more.  
His hips snapped into yours, pushing you hard against his desk and you felt ashamed at how much this turned you on. The pain, the pleasure, the discomfort of his desk digging into the bundle of nerves at your front… it all came together to make you cry out, showing him, letting him hear just how much you enjoyed this. “Daddy’s going to fill you up… that’s what you want, right? To walk around RAD for the rest of the day with your needy little cunt stuffed full of my seed while you try to convince everyone else that your innocence hasn’t just been taken, right?” It wasn’t a true question, he knew that that is exactly what you wanted, and he didn’t waste any time in delivering that.   
With a few more heavy thrusts he came undone inside you, pushing his cock deep between your walls and right up to your womb to empty his potent seed inside. He groaned softly, feeling your walls clench and pulsate around him, making him question whether you had come as well… it didn’t matter, he just enjoyed the way you clenched around him, sucking him in deeper. His fingers left your mouth, wiping the spit on your cheek as he stilled, “N-No… daddy… more, please..!” He bit his tongue on calling you his little slut, knowing that the day is far from over and he had work to do. You felt him pull out, moving your panties back in place and your skirt down before pulling you up and turning you around right as he put his cock back into his pants, giving you just a glance, “Go to class, Darling. If you’re good for the rest of the day, I’ll treat you like the real big girl you are.”  
His promise was false, of course. You’d always be his innocent little angel, but it was enough to make you smile and nod, squeezing your legs together as you leaned up to kiss his cheek, “okay, Daddy~” in hopes that he would at least consider it. You weren’t innocent, not anymore, not after that… And you won’t be, ever again.


End file.
